


The Unfortunate Case of Mr. Bubz

by TheLoonWatches



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, Other, i thought this was hilarious, read a youtube comment and thought 'this is great'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoonWatches/pseuds/TheLoonWatches
Summary: People have often wondered how Mr. Bubz came to be. This is only one possibility of the messed up origins of the wonderfully aggressive doggo.





	The Unfortunate Case of Mr. Bubz

This was it. This was the end.

Well, second end.

The mafia boss, Mr. Bubz, had survived this long this high in the demon hierarchy of Hell, but the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor, had finally found him.

The Radio Demon appeared some 50 years ago, causing such mayhem and death upon his arrival, that many believed that Hell was finally being destroyed. But Mr. Bubz had survived that first attack, and thought he would be able to survive many, many more.

But that would not be the case.

Mr. Bubz could hear screams and agony outside the cellar door, coming closer . . . and closer . . . and closer.

Mr. Bubz would never admit it, but he was quaking in his boots.

The screams got so loud, that Mr. Bubz clamped his claws over his ears, until they abruptly stopped. He slowly lowered his claws from his head, when the iron door exploded.

The metal clanged and screeched on either side of him, and what was left in the door was the red silhouette of a tall and proper gentleman, with that spine-chilling smile.

How much he hated that man with his entire being.

"Mr. Bubz! What a pleasure," said the Radio Demon. 

"Get the hell out," replied Mr. Bubz.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? I do say, I LOVE what you did with the place." Alastor strutted into the cellar, hands behind his back, looking this way and that. "The supplies of food, the limited light, the drab metal. It demonstrates how much of a coward you really are!"

A beam of green energy hurtled toward the red demon at that moment, but was deftly thwarted but a flick of the man's microphone. The energy dispersed just as soon it had appeared.

Alastor's eyes mocked Mr. Bubz as the microphone crackled and laughed at him. Mr. Bubz watched as the last sparks of his last, desperate attempt sizzled out.

So this really was the end.

Alastor let one chuckle slip through his teeth, before - suddenly, he was there, right in front of Mr. Bubz eyes.

A silver blade sung at his nose, the tip barely breaking skin. An archangel's blade.

"I would say 'meet your maker,' Mr. Bubz, but I think you already met him, and he's less than pleased with the result. Who knows, maybe you'll be lucky enough to be an ant."

And he was impaled right between the eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Years later, Alastor almost all but forgetting the incident with Mr. Bubz, waltzed into the Happy Hotel.

He barely passed the sitting room's doorway when he heard a high-pitched voice and pathetic growling. He tilted his head back curiously and saw Charlie sitting on the couch, holding back laughter as she stared at whatever picture show was playing on her "eye-phone."

"Yeah, I got you. I got this on camera," sounded from the telephone and Charlie burst out laughing as open-mouthed snarls followed.

"WhatEVER could you be watching, Charlie-dear?" Alastor inquired as he neared.

"Oh, hello," she replied awkwardly, "I was just watching this funny video. Here, look." She turned the telephone's screen toward him and tapped it to replay its "video."

When the mustached man cooed "Mr. Bubz," it rung a bell in the back of Alastor's deranged mind. And those growls. They sounded so familiar.

But when the camerawoman said her line again, it hit Alastor like a single brick.

It was that pathetic mafia boss, Mr. Bubz! Yes, the bulging eyes, the white and brown color scheme, the weird sounds of attempted intimidation.

Alastor let out a single "HA," spun on his heel and speed-walked out the room for a very important message.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Bubz laid on a baby blue blanket, just enjoying the coziness of the couch. The mustached man stood up from his seat beside him and walked to the kitchen, leaving his phone.

His eyes grew heavy and he was seconds away from a cotton-candy dream, when the phone suddenly crackled to life.

He knew that crackle!

"HA-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the condescending laugh. "You didn't turn out to be an ant after all! It's what you deserve, you son of a bitch! Literally!"

Mr. Bubz flew at the phone and was barking and snarling like mad as the laugh petered out and the camerawoman shouted from the other room, "Mr. Bubz, what the hell are you barking at?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through Youtube comments of Mr. Bubz and one stated that he was once a great leader of Hell but somehow was exiled and put into the body of a dog.  
> This is not meant to hate one Mr. Bubz -for I love the dog so- this is only meant to be funny.  
> i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
